Fiesta, arte y una bandeja mortal
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: Un pequeño oneshot. Endou y las managers organizan una fiesta para el Inazuma Japon luego del FFI. Los invitados son todos los amigos que tenían tiempo aquella noche, y hay una sorpresa en la mesa de bocadillos. ¿La fiesta terminará como un éxito o una tragedia?


Hola nwn vine con un pequeño oneshot sobre inazuma eleven y algunas locuras que ocurren entre ellos dentro de mi cabeza -u- espero lo disfruten.

Disclaimer barato hecho con photoshop-san : *"es.*tinypic*.com"*/r/2dkal2x/8 (quitenle los asteriscos y las comillas ,u, no puedo poner links xD)

Fiesta, Arte y una bandeja mortal

Tras la victoria del Inazuma Japan y tan pronto todos regresaron a Tokyo, Natsumi, Aki y Endou se pusieron de acuerdo en que había que festejar la victoria todos juntos, incluyendo a quienes los habían ayudado en el camino hacia el FFI, por lo cual pidieron permiso

al director para hacer una fiesta en el instituto, a lo cual el aceptó alegre, pues gracias a las entrevistas que se les hizo a los jugadores, el Raimon recibió cientas de solicitudes por parte de jóvenes que deseaban estudiar en el mismo instituto que los campeones.

Y así, se les otorgó todo el segundo piso del instituto, las únicas condiciónes eran que:

-Debían dejar las aulas en el mismo estado que se las entregaron

-Tenían prohibido jugar soccer dentro las aulas

-Necesitaban a un adulto responsable que se encargara de vigilarlos

La última condición se la pidieron a Kudou, quien aceptó sin problemas, puesto que Fuyuka también deseaba asistir y Kudou no quería que ella durmiera fuera de casa, y menos aun rodeada de chicos de su misma edad, la adolescencia es una etapa en la que se

debe mantener bajo control todo.

En cuanto a la condición de no jugar soccer, iba principalmente para Endou, a quien apenas convencieron de cumplir dicha regla, prometiéndole una ronda de partidos al día siguiente, en la cancha cerca al río.

Natsumi, Aki, Fuyuka y Haruna se encargaron de la comida junto a Tobitaka, quien se ofreció amablemente a ayudar, puesto que era bastante bueno en la cocina. Se les permitió también usar la sala del club de cocina, y al ser esta muy amplia, se encargaron de

preparar todo un banquete para los campeones y sus amigos.

Invitaron a los miembros del equipo, y ademas de ellos, a todos los amigos que pudieron localizar y estaban disponibles esa noche, entre ellos: Afuro Terumi y los dos ex-capitanes del Chaos, Saginuma Osamu, Urabe Rika y Touko, entre otros que se encontraban en

Tokyo.

Una vez llegada la noche, todo estaba listo para comenzar. Incluso habían preparado futones en dos habitaciones, una para chicas y otra para chicos, en caso de que la fiesta se alargara y tuvieran que dormir allí mismo. Había una sala llena de juegos de video, una

con ambiente de discoteca y otra dedicada exclusivamente al Karaoke. Las managers del equipo junto con Endou y el Inazuma Japan estaban esperando en el pasillo, donde pusieron una radio y varios bocadillos para ir comiendo a medida que pasara la noche.

Los invitados fueron llegando de a poco, lo cual exasperó a Midorikawa y a Kabeyama, a quienes Aki les había prohibido tocar los bocadillos hasta que todos estuvieran en la fiesta. El último en llegar fué Afuro, pues segun el, "las alas se quedaron atascadas en el

camino", por lo visto quería llegar haciendo una entrada triunfal, pero le había salido el tiro por la culata.

Sin demorar mas, comenzó la fiesta. Suzuno competía con Nagumo en una feroz competencia de Karaoke, Kurimatsu junto con Kabeyama (al cual tuvo que arrastrar para alejarlo de los bocadillos) estaban en la sala de videojuegos compitiendo en un juego de soccer.

Kazemaru bailaba con un estilo calmado, mientras Afuro hacía lo imposible por lucirse en la discoteca improvisada, sorprendiendo a las managers que tambien bailaban y trataban de estar al nivel que el, en esa misma aula estaba Kudou, quien vigilaba que ningun

chico se acercara a Fuyuka.. Gracias a Kurimatsu y su intervención, Midorikawa estaba solo frente a la mesa de bocadillos, devorando todo lo que había a su paso, hasta que Endou y Hiroto también se acercaron a el para tratar de distraerlo y que la comida

alcanzara para todos.

-M...Midorikawa -dijo Hiroto, pensando en una excusa para alejarlo de la mesa- ¿Sabes? hay una sala llena de videojuegos, ¿no quisieras ir y...?

Midorikawa negó con la cabeza, no había comido desde la mañana, pues el desayuno en el Sun Garden tenía garbanzos, y Midorikawa odiaba los garbanzos. Para su mala suerte, el almuerzo también tenía garbanzos. En ese momento, nada lo podría separar de

todos aquellos deliciosos bocadillos.

-¡Hoy descubrí que todos tienen otros talentos aparte del soccer! -era turno de Endou, e intentó dispersar su atención- ¡Nagumo y Suzuno cantan excelente! ¡Ademas que Kazemaru y Afuro bailan como no tienes idea!, ¡¿Tu tambien tienes algun talento mas?!

Midorikawa tragó y dejó de comer por un minuto, el plan había tenido éxito.

-¡Puedo comer mas de dos kilos de comida en cinco minutos!

O quizas no, ya se les habían agotado las ideas, cuando al probar unos onigiris que se encontraban en la mesa, Midorikawa cayó al piso y comenzó a retorcerse.

-Esos onigiris... ¿donde los he visto...?

Endou intentaba recordar donde había visto esos mismos onigiris, y pasó el recuerdo por su mente, aquellos onigiris habían sido... preparados por Natsumi.

-D-duele, Hi... Hiroto...

Midorikawa seguía retorciéndose, a lo cual Endou decidió evitar mas problemas. Tomó la bandeja donde estaban los onigiris y le dijo a Hiroto.

-Esto es peligroso, me deshare de todos... Por favor, tu lleva a Midorikawa a la habitación de allá -apunta con el dedo- pusimos futones, que descanse un poco.

Hiroto asintió con la cabeza, se llevó a Midorikawa al aula, y no se supo nada mas de esos dos hasta la hora de dormir.

Al mismo tiempo, en la sala de Karaoke:

-¡¿Quién es el mejor?!

La voz al unísono de los dos ex-capitanes del caos iba dirigida hacia los espectadores, entre los que se encontraban Sakuma, Kidou, Goenji y Fubuki.

-Los dos tranquilos -dijo Fubuki, con una sonrisa amable- ambos cantan excelente, no hay necesidad de elegir un...  
-¡¿Quien es el ganador?! -Nagumo había perdido los estribos- ¡No podemos cantar igual!  
-Es verdad -dijo Kidou, cruzándose de brazos- ambos cantan de un modo muy distinto... Tu voz es apasionada...  
-¡Si! ¡Uno debe cantar con fuerza! -el pelirojo comenzó a sonreir- ¡O sea que soy el mejor!  
-No diría eso -Goenji interrumpió- Suzuno tiene una voz muy suave y melodiosa, creo que deberíamos tomar eso en cuenta  
-Muchas gracias -Suzuno miró fríamente a Nagumo, con un aire de superioridad- Entonces supongo que soy el gana...  
-¡No! -Nagumo seguía ardiendo- ¡Esto aun no acaba!

Aquella competencía iba a ser -muy pero muy- larga. Los cuatro espectadores suspiraron, sabían que esos dos no los dejarían salir hasta encontrar a un ganador.

Existen muchas palabras para describir algo hermoso, grandioso, encantador... pero ni todas esas palabras juntas describirían la escena de Kazemaru y Afuro bailando juntos entre las luces de colores. La música electrónica había comenzado a sonar, y con ello, un

interruptor en ellos había reaccionado, la emoción del baile los llevó a olvidar todo, y con aquella melodía tan movida, los pasos se iban armando poco a poco como un par de coreografías, parecía ser que habían entrenado toda su vida en el arte del baile, y ambos

reconocieron el talento del otro, lo cual dió lugar a aquella hermosa escena, con ambos bailando lado a lado, como seres perfectos, ambos se habían vuelto dioses.

Endou había entrado a la discoteca buscando algun lugar para desechar aquella bandeja mortal sin dejar rastro, pero al observar el baile, quedó embelesado y no pudo moverse. Las cuatro managers también observaban asombradas aquella obra de arte en

movimiento, por lo cual ni siquiera notaron la presencia de Endou. Aun Kudou se quedó quieto al admirar el espectáculo, y alejó su vista de su hija para observarlo mas a detalle.

Kabeyama logró escapar de Kurimatsu, diciéndole que Fudou era mejor en los videojuegos que el y dejándolo jugar cientas de partidas en que se demostró que, efectivamente, Fudou era mucho mejor. Se decepcionó al ver que la mesa de bocadillos parecía haber

sido arrasada por un huracán, pues estaba casi vacia, y decidió buscar a alguna de las managers para pedirle que le preparase al menos un onigiri.

Llegó a la discoteca y, sin prestar atención al fondo, tomó la bandeja de manos de Endou, quien ni siquiera se percató de aquello y permaneció parado allí sin moverse. Una vez salió dispuesto a devorar aquella bandeja con onigiris, se encontró con Tobitaka, el cual

había preparado mas bocadillos aprovechando la sala del club de cocina. Le ayudaría a llevar las bandejas tan pronto comiera sus onigiris...

Y despertó en la enfermeria, con un dolor de estómago capaz de tumbar aun a la persona con el estómago mas fuerte del mundo.

Tsunami se estaba aburriendo mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro, no encontraba nada que le pareciera divertido. Quiso intentar con el karaoke, pero luego de media hora, se dió cuenta que el micrófono nunca le iba a llegar, pues este pasaba de Suzuno a

Nagumo y de Nagumo a Suzuno. En la discoteca el también se impresionó, pero quizas fuera su personalidad, luego de diez minutos de espectador se aburrió, y nadie quería bailar con el.

Quizo mandar todo al demonio y volver a casa, cuando encontró, en el piso, unos cuantos onigiris botados, tomó uno entre sus manos, lo mordió y... despertó en el piso de la enfermería, pues solo tenían una cama allí y Kabeyama no era alguien que ocupara poco

espacio.

Touko se aburrió tan pronto comenzó todo, pero no quizo quedarse atras, así que estuvo en el pasillo toda la tarde, escondida bajo una capucha y viendo Danball Senki en su Ipod con los auriculares puestos. Rika intentó llevarla a la discoteca, pero no supo mas de ella

luego de que intentó convencerle pidiendo que la ayudara a recoger unos onigiris.

El capítulo acabó, y Touko ya no tenía mas excusas para mantenerse al margen de la fiesta, notó que en el pasillo habían algunas personas conversando, y pensó que no era un mal modo de pasar el resto de la noche.

-Hola  
-Hola, Touko-sempai -Toramaru la saluda- ¿se divierte en la fiesta?  
-Bueno, estas cosas no son lo mío -se rasca la cabeza- pero supongo que la paso bien... a mi modo  
-Eso es muy bueno -Hijikata sonrió amablemente- estaba contándole a Toramaru sobre mis hermanitos, ¿quieres acompañarnos?  
-Claro

El grupo mas normal de toda la fiesta.

Llegaron las once de la noche, y Kudou despertó de su fantasía gracias a una llamada de Hitomiko, quien le pidió que revisara a todos los chicos del Sun Garden y que no les dejara dormir tarde. Kudou tomó a Fuyuka de la mano, era hora de irse, bajaron las gradas

y quitó amablemente un par de fusibles para ayudar al resto a dormir, antes de llevarse a Fuyuka a casa.

No tardaron en escucharse varios gritos por todos lados, se escuchó la voz de Kidou llamando a todos al pasillo, por lo cual se reunieron rapidamente.

-¿Alguien ha visto al entrenador Kudou? -pregunto Kidou, algo preocupado por la situación-  
-¡Apuesto que fué el! -Fudou reaccionó de inmediato- Fuyuka tambien desapareció sin dejar rastro  
-¿Que haremos? -Kabeyama aun se retorcía por el dolor-  
-Creo que iremos a dormir, no hay mas remedio

La mayoría protestaron un poco, pero no había opción. Aki y Endou les indicaron donde estaba el aula para chicas y para chicos, respectivamente. Y todos en orden fueron a dormir.

Cuando iban a entrar al aula de los chicos, Kidou y Sakuma, quienes estaban mas cerca a la puerta, escucharon ruidos que provenían de la habitación.

-H...Hiroto, no hay luz, creo que ya no podemos...  
-Oh vamos -la voz de Hiroto se oía algo emocionada- al menos un rato mas ¿si?  
-Pero, no veo nada  
-Midorikawa, relajate, se que recuerdas bien donde esta todo, ahora coloca tu mano...  
-¿Aquí?

Todos se quedaron atónitos, se hacían una idea de lo que pasaba allí, pero tenían miedo de asegurarse... Siguieron escuchando, hasta que Endou tomó valor y abrió la puerta, iluminándo a los dos con la pantalla de su celular

-¿Qué hacen? -Endou estaba rojo como un tomate-  
-¿Lo ves? te dije que no era bueno jugar solo nosotros dos  
-Pero no quería invitar mas gente

La escena era muy diferente a lo que esperaban, todos se aliviaron un poco al ver que los dos no estaban... bueno, no estaban. Sino en realidad estaban jugando Twister y parecía haberse puesto divertido.

Sin mas que hacer, todos se acomodaron en los futones, pero no para dormir, sino para comenzar a hablar entre ellos.

-Goenji -Endou comenzó a hablar-  
-¿Si?  
-¿Eres rubio natural?  
-Nop  
-¿EEH?

Lo último lo dijeron todos allí, mirando impresionados a Goenji, quien lo veía como lo mas normal del mundo.

-¿No se habían dado cuenta? -Goenji miró a todos uno a uno- Mi hermana tiene cabello castaño, ademas... apuesto que la mayoria de ustedes son teñidos...  
-¿Cómo sabes es...? -Kazemaru dejó de hablar, las miradas de todos se postraron sobre el- Esta bien, esta bien, lo admito, yo también me teñí el cabello. En primer lugar, la mayoría de los japoneses tienen cabello café o negro  
-Pues si -Endou comenzó a hacer memoria- Entonces... ¿la mayoría aquí son teñidos?  
-No todos... yo soy de Corea -Afuro movió un mechón de su cabello con la mano- el mío es natural  
-Pues que yo sepa -Kidou habló- en Corea también predomina el cabello negro  
-¡Es natural!

Todos miraron a Afuro, incrédulos, especialmente Kazemaru, quien lo delató casi de inmediato.

-Pero vamos al mismo peluquero, Super T, especialista en teñidos  
-¡Yo también voy allí! -Tsunami siguió- ¡cada vez que visito Tokyo!  
-No sabía que era tan conocido -esta vez habló Hiroto- Yo tambien iba allí con Padre...

Todos se fueron confesando sobre sus teñidos, hasta que descubrieron que habían vivido una mentira, y que los únicos naturales eran los dos chicos albinos (Fubuki y Suzuno) y los chicos de cabello castaño como Endou.

En la habitación de las chicas, comenzó el juego de verdad o reto. Misteriosamente les tocó a la vez a Natsumi y Touko, la pregunta era la misma.

-¿Quién te gusta?

Y de un modo algo gracioso, pero extremadamente incómodo, ambas respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Endou Mamoru  
-El capitán

Aki se quedó de piedra, a ella también le había gustado Endou, pero luego, al volver Ichinose, encontró que sus sentimientos hacia el nunca cambiaron... Pero decirle eso a Rika antes de dormir era un riesgo que no iba a correr, así que cuando le preguntaron lo mismo,

se limitó a decir:

-Fubuki

El chico era popular, nadie podía negarlo, por lo cual una fanática suya mas no era nada nuevo.

Pasó la noche entre charlas y preguntas. Y a la mañana siguiente, Endou fue el último en despertar. Se dirigió inmediatamente al pasillo, donde encontró a casi todos botados en el suelo, algunos desmayados y otros retorciéndose por el dolor.

Uno de ellos le habló.

-Endou... -Tobitaka miró hacia arriba- Este dolor... es parte... del camino para ser hombre...

Natsumi llegó con una bandeja entre las manos, llena de onigiris, y al ver a Endou, le entregó uno en su mano.

-Espero te guste, un chico en desarrollo debe comer bien

Endou miró el onigiri, observó a sus compañeros de equipo, tragó saliva y...

Comió.

Fin

Si, se que la historia parece incompleta, pero eso es todo ^^u allí se cortó mi creatividad, pero al menos duró un poco. Espero les sacara un par de risas y lo disfrutaran mucho, agradezco comentarios positivos, negativos, constructivos y destructivos -u-

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
